


Operation: Cuddle with me

by hheybibi



Series: *Operation: X* [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Jooheon resorts to whining because Changkyun won't pay him attention
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: *Operation: X* [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Operation: Cuddle with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is short because...i got lazy

"Kyun~" Jooheon whines from the comfort of his blanket burrito "Changkyun" he continues when he doesn't get an answer from his boyfriend

A few moments pass and Changkyun sighs "What?"

"Let's watch a movie, come cuddle with me" he says and pats the space next to him

Changkyun's keyboard clacks a bit before he responds with "I'll be right there, I just need to finish up some stuff"

Jooheon grumbles "But that's what you said three hours ago"

"I'll be with you in a sec, I promise"

Jooheon blinks and unravels himself from his blanket. He shrugs off his bed and walks over to his boyfriends desk before wrapping his arms around his neck 

"Joo" Changkyun sighs

Jooheon doesn't say anything, he just clings to his neck like a koala

"Why don't you pick out a movie while I quickly wrap up?" Changkyun offers

Jooheon tuts. The last times he said something like that, he stayed up all night and they didn't get to watch the movie

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore?" Jooheon says in a shrill high pitched voice

Changkyun sighs for the nth time that night and closes his computer

Jooheon giggles in delight as Changkyun spins around on his chair to face him "Fine, fine"

They end up cuddled up together in bed with Jooheon's computer in between them and a few snacks

"You're annoying, y'know that right?" Changkyun says drowsily as sleep starts to clear his vision 

Jooheon pouts 

"But that's why I love you" Changkyun scoots closer and settles in

**Author's Note:**

> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
